Madison Caden 2nd in the Caden Series
by shannyfish
Summary: Madison Caden comes back unexpected...
1. Matthew O'Connell

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Tribune does.  
  
Author's Note: 2nd in the Caden Series. Sequel to "Goddaughter".  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Madison Isabelle Caden Returns!"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The GSA was after yet again another New Mutant, the only difference was that Mutant X was behind. Adam was aorried that Mason Eckhart was going to win this time. The New Mutant was Matthew O'Connell, he possessed the power of flight or at least hovering. His powers weren't quite refined and in need of Adam's help.  
  
The GSA had him cornered, Matthew was twenty years old and had been sick most of his life. Even though there was a fence, he wasn't strong enough to jump it. One of the agents struck him with an electric rod. Matthew doubled over and fell to the ground. Two of the five agents just suddenlly seemed to collapse. The GS agent was about to strike Matthew again with the rod when the other two agents collapsed behind him. He stepped back from Matthew and looked back at the four unconscious GS agents. He looked back to see that Matthew had disapeared. "What the...?" he asked aloud confused.  
  
  
  
Mutant X had found Matthew safe and sound hours later and had brought him to sanctuary just in case the GSA came looking for him. "So what exactly happened?" Adam asked stunned at Matthew's recall of the events.  
  
"There was someone else there! They were invisable and knocked all, but the last GS agent out cold. When the last one wasn't looking I just found my self being led away and told which direction to walk in."  
  
"You don't see this mystery person?" Adam asked still curious.  
  
"No, all I know is that your mystery person is female."  
  
"Female?"  
  
"Yes, when she told me which way to go. She said walk this way and Adam's children will pick you up and take you to safety."  
  
"Adam's children?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Better than the children of Genomex," Emma told Brennan.  
  
"Definately, I'd rather not think of Eckhart as anything to do with family," Jesse said.  
  
"Eww! Eckhart related to anyone is just disgusting!" Shalimar stated.  
  
"Hey! Now remember what we were talking about," Adam said trying to get them back on track.  
  
"An invisable person," Brennan said.  
  
"An invisable girl..."  
  
"A woman, Jess."  
  
"You don't know that she's a woman, Shal."  
  
"I haven't felt any new New Mutants lately."  
  
"Well maybe she's not a New Mutant, Emma."  
  
"Shalimar could be right." Adam pulled Matthew to his lab and did a DNA scan. "Just a minute, I really need to check this avenue out."  
  
"What?" Matthew asked confused.  
  
"Madison."  
  
"Madison? Is that who saved me?"  
  
"Could be, we'll know in a minute."  
  
"So?" Brennan asked. "Is Madison Caden back?"  
  
"I've sort of missed her," Emma said softly.  
  
"Why?" Jesse asked Emma.  
  
"She's great," Shalimar agreed with Emma. "She gets you going, Adam. She has this spark in her eye and she always likes to run you around in circles."  
  
"Yeah, it was good," Jesse finally agreed. "Come on Brennan, you've got to admit she was fun to have around."  
  
"Okay. She was fun to have around. Did we ever find out if she's a New Mutant or not? Wasn't she saying something about evolution?"  
  
"No. She's a great big mystery," Adam answered.  
  
"Maybe she likes it that way?" Emma suggested.  
  
"Oh, I know she likes it that way. Mysterious and always questioning. That would be Miss Madison Isabelle Caden..." Adam looked down at the results.  
  
"What?" Matthew asked. "Is it Madison? Who is it?"  
  
"It's Madison! She's back!"  
  
"And she didn't stop in to say hi?" Jesse said sarcastically. 


	2. Divine Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Marvel and Tribune do. : )  
  
Author's Note: The first chapter obviously takes place before "A Breed Apart," the season one finale, but this chapter and on take place shortly after. And I've also renamed the story from "Madison Isabelle Caden Returns!" to simply "Madison Caden."  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Madison Caden"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
THE CITY  
  
  
Madison Caden stepped out onto the street. She had on a black knee length dress, black pants, and an emerald cloak that had the Irish Claddagh symbol embossed in gold on the top left shoulder. Madison's hood was down, she wanted to be able to keep a look out for the GSA. It had been a few weeks since Madison had saved Matthew and the GSA hadn't seemed to be around at all, but Madison had heard rumors that Eckhart and the GSA had been overthrown by a New Mutant cult. All she had heard was that it involved patient zero, the first child of Genomex. Madison turned to walk down an alley, but was blocked by a group who were obviously New Mutants. She turned to walk out, but there was a group behind her, too. Madison decided the only way out was to go invisible, but before she could activate the device she was hit over the head. They picked up the unconscious Madison and headed back to their headquarters.  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
  
"Have we found her, yet?" Emma asked.  
  
"No. I'm getting worried, Emma. You haven't been able to locate her telempathically have you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, maybe the others will locate her," Adam said dropping his head. "Ever since Gabriel took over Genomex. I've been hoping that she'd surface."  
  
"You're afraid that Gabriel might take her?"  
  
"It's possible. We don't know whether she is or isn't a New Mutant, so I'm not sure if Gabriel WOULD take her."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll find her."  
  
"Let's hope so, Emma."  
  
  
  
  
THE STRAND- GENOMEX  
  
  
The group brought the unconscious Madison to Gabriel immediately when they arrived. "Lay her down," Gabriel commanded when one of the people that was a psionic wasn't sure if she was a New Mutant or not. They laid Madison on the floor and Gabriel put his hands on either side of her head and concentrated on her mind.  
  
He was IN her mind. It was dark and foggy. In front of Gabriel was a statue of a woman angel, it glowed and revealed an actual angel. The angel was dressed in white, wings and all. She was beautiful, she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She stepped down from the petastool and approached Gabriel. Gabriel just stood there in shock, and he let the angel come. "Gabriel, if thou wishes to live ye will turn back and leave thy innocent alone..."  
  
"I am freeing the innocent gifted few that have been cond..."  
  
She held up a hand to quiet him, "thou shall leave god's angels of thee earth alone or thou shall answer for these crimes."  
  
"What angels of thee earth?"  
  
"Ye have one now," the angel stepped a side and there was a white bench and someone laying on it all dressed in white. "Come closer..." He did and saw that it was Madison.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"One of god's angels of thee earth."  
  
"I understand that, but what is her name?"  
  
"Madison Isabelle Caden and she is protected..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because her late family loved her truly, purely, and has been thus protected..."  
  
"What did they do that was so great?"  
  
"They loved her..."  
  
"Love isn't enough for divine intervention!"  
  
"And ye who killed his own parents. They loved ye and ye killed them."  
  
"God obviously fails his children, he fails us and then Adam comes along and PLAYS God. He saves us only to damn us!"  
  
"Ye be wise to stay away from this child, Gabriel." The angel and Madison were enveloped in a blinding white light which knocked Gabriel out of Madison's mind.  
  
"Gabriel?" Morgan said his name when she knew that the link was broken.   
  
"This one's special."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Apparently, and I have an idea."  
  
"What is it?" Kelly asked.  
  
"She's protected by God and Adam THINKS he's God, so we'll send her to heaven."  
  
"You're going to kill her?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I don't think so!" Brennan said as he hit some of The Strand people with a jolt of electricity.  
  
Shalimar jumped down and knocked Gabriel over. "What'd you do to her, Gabriel?" she asked pushing him up against a wall.  
  
"Sweet Shalimar you've returned," Gabriel said as he placed his hand on her stomach carefully phasing so that his hand half way unphased inside of her and pulled and twisted a kidney and a few other organs quickly and then phased his hand back out. Shalimar screamed and fell to the ground. "You've turned on me, Shalimar and now you shall pay." Gabriel used his psionic abilities to go into Shalimar's mind and put her in a circle of fire, sending her into a coma.  
  
Brennan hit Gabriel with a bolt and then picked up Shalimar and slung her over his shoulder and picked up Madison. Careful not to drop either Shalimar or Madison. "Jesse, be waiting when I come out. Shal's been hurt, she's unconscious and so is Madison!"  
  
"I'll be waiting, Brennan."  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Frustration

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X, Marvel and Tribune do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Madison Caden"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
SANCTUARY- MEDICAL  
  
  
"Adam!" Brennan yelled when Adam wasn't in medical even though they called ahead of time and told him that they were bringing in both Shalimar and Madison who needed medical attention. Emma and Adam soon came running. Brennan had laid Shalimar on the chair in the middle of the room, while Jesse had laid Madison in the one to the right of Shalimar.  
  
"WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was in the Double Helix," Jesse said.  
  
"Shal' and I went in for Madison. Madison was unconscious on the floor when we arrived. Gabriel said he was going to kill her. Shal' and I jumped down and I hit a whole bunch with a jolt. Shal' had Gabriel pinned up against a wall for a while. After a few minutes when I almost had the other people knocked out I heard Shalimar scream, but by the time I could get to her Gabriel had his hands on her head. I hit him with a jolt. I picked up Shal' and Madison and we got here as soon as we could."  
  
"Wait, you're saying that Shalimar HAD Gabriel PINNED up against a wall?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Shalimar wouldn't have been able to do that UNLESS Gabriel wanted it happen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gabriel must have had something planned. Emma start a scan on both of them."  
  
"Yes, Adam."  
  
Adam turned to his computer and watched as Shalimar's scan results came up. "Damn it."  
  
"What?" Jesse, Brennan, and Emma asked in unison.  
  
"Shalimar has severe internal bleeding and she's in a coma...I'll have to start operating right away."  
  
"What about Madison?" Emma asked.  
  
Adam acessed Madison's scan results. "I don't really see anything wrong with her. She was hit over the head, but she should just have a slight headache and bruising. She should be fine. She should be...awake." Adam looked over at the unconscious Madison. "Jesse, why don't you put Madison in one of the extra rooms and keep an eye on her?"  
  
"Okay, Adam," Jesse picked up Madison, carefully cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Emma, I need you to help me operate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What can I do ?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Nothing right now. Just help Jesse with Madison," Adam told him and with that Brennan left obviously not happy. Brennan had wanted to help with Shalimar. "Emma, you and I need to go change." Adam handed Emma a white sterile medical outfit and she left to change. Adam looked down at Shalimar's still form. She was so pale, Adam ran his hand along the side of her face. "I'm so sorry, Shalimar. I know this must be one of the ways Gabriel is punishing me. I'm so sorry he hurt you. It should have been me and not you. I should have known that he would have hurt one of you. I should have known and kept all of you here at Sanctuary. I should have known he'd go after you again. What do I do, Shalimar? You're usually always here for me to talk to. When I told everyone about how I made the sub-dermal governors and the pods you were the first one out of the shocked silence telling me that I did it to keep Gabriel from hurting everyone, but now he's out and he's hurt you. And then you told me that I couldn't have known about what Mason was planning, but the truth is that if I had paid more attention to what was happening than maybe Breedlove would be alive and we would all be in a better situation right now." Adam looked at Shalimar one last time before leaving to change.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
SANCTUARY- BRENNAN'S ROOM  
  
  
Brennan had told Jesse that he was feeling a little drained and needed to sleep. Jesse had said that he'd check in on Madison and inform him if anything happened. Brennan was tired, but that wasn't the reason he had retreated to his room. He wanted to be alone. Brennan took off his shoes and jacket and then just let himself collapse onto his bed. He began thinking about Shalimar: when they had first met, when Shalimar had lost Richard, when Shalimar had bonded with Angel and Beau-her feral protectiveness and just all her feral qualities, how scared he was when Adam had put Shalimar in the dojo as a trap and then dosed him with water and tried to kill Shalimar, how jealous he had been when Zack showed up, his fears when Henry had attacked her and then she had fallen into his dreamscape, when she had been shot and then had kissed him with the antidote to the scorpion's feramone, and then when he and Shal' were working out and then Gabriel grabbing her, and then when they ALMOST kissed. He loved her, and he didn't want to lose her. Brennan closed his eyes and tried to remember all of thise times they had had fun together, but all he could see was Shalimar's lifeless body and hear her scream. Brennan tried to push it from his mind. He couldn't, it was too hard. He turned over and opened his eyes. He remembered when Shalimar and Emma had asked if they could just pick out all of his girlfriends. He looked at his nightstand, there was a picture of all of them. It had been Emma's birthday. It was him, Shalimar, Emma, and Jesse since Adam had taken the picture. "We all were so happy...god! Why does this need to be happening?" Brennan could hear her voice in his head...god! Why can't I help! At least then I'd feel like I was doing something to help Shalimar. Anything, even if it was something small and meaningless. Brennan turned back over and eventually feel asleep.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Madison Caden"  
Chapter 4 - Waiting  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Adam and Emma were finished with the operation. Jesse was waiting with the now awake Madison. "How are you feeling?" Adam asked when he saw her, he automatically went into doctor mode.   
  
"I'm fine! How's Shalimar?" Madison asked.  
  
"I repaired the damage Gabriel had caused, but I don't know if it's enough."  
  
"I'm sorry," Madison told him sitting next to Jesse.  
  
"It's not your fault," Jesse told her holding her. Emma sat on the other side of Jesse tired from the operation and Jesse held her, too.  
  
"Where's Brennan?" Adam asked.  
  
"In his room," Jesse answered.  
  
"I'll let him sleep for a while," Adam told them.  
  
"I told him I'd keep him updated," Jesse told Adam.  
  
"Well, she's technically in the same condition. The only thing that's changed is that there's no internal bleeding. So, why don't you wait until her vital signs come up or when she comes out of that coma, whichever comes first."  
  
"Okay," Jesse agreed.  
  
"Emma, why don't you go get some rest, we'll alert you if things change," Adam ordered.  
  
"Thanks," Emma said as she headed for her room.  
  
"Madison, are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah," she told him softly trying to figure out why Gabriel hadn't hurt her.  
  
"What?" Adam asked noticing her far off look.  
  
"Why did Gabriel spare me?" Madison asked.  
  
"He wasn't going to, he was going to kill you."  
  
"Then why didn't he?"  
  
"Madison, why not be happy that you're alive?" Jesse suggested.  
  
"He could have done it, he had the time...why didn't he?"  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll ask him the next time I see him."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Brennan opened his eyes. he instantly thought Brennan was still dressed, he pulled on his shoes and headed for the med lab. He found Madison Caden sitting next to Shalimar's bed when he entered the med lab. Madison looked over at Brennan. She always had a spark in her eyes. Her big blue eyes. She always was hopeful. "How is she?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Jesse didn't wake you because there wasn't any change and Adam said you needed your sleep. So, please don't be angry with them," Madison said pushing some of her hair away from her face.  
  
"Do you know her condition?"  
  
"Adam and Emma fixed all of the internal injuries, but she's in a coma. I'm sorry Brennan," Madison said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It's not your fault!"  
  
"Yes it is, if you and Shalimar and Jesse hadn' come for me then she'd be fine!"  
  
"Madison, everything's going to be fine. Adam...he can help her..."  
  
"Brennan, Adam can't do anything to get Shalimar out of the coma she's in. Adam may be a miracle worker, but this is just one miracle Adam can NOT preform. I'm sorry!" Madison said crying. Brennan pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright," he told her looking down at the unconscious Shalimar.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
Fire. Heat. "Brennan?" she said a loud. She looked around but all she could see was flames and all she could feel was heat and fear. She was SO afraid, she couldn't help it. The flames seemed to be getting closer and closer. Shalimar was panicking. "Please! Someone help me!" Shalimar cried out and remembered something Adam had once said. Shalimar closed her eyes Shalimar concentrated on what she knew could get her out of anything. Her friends, her family. Adam. Jesse. Emma. Brennan. Even Madison. So, that's what Shalimar focused on...and the fire disapeared. She smiled to herself.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	5. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Mutant X "Madison Caden"  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Going Home  
  
Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes to see Brennan holding Madison, who was crying. Brennan saw her instantly, "Shal'!" Brennan smiled and looked down to see that Madison's eyes were lit up.  
  
"Shalimar!" Madison yelled running to her hugging her. "I'm SO SO SORRY! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"What? It's not your fault. Gabriel did this, not you."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Shalimar said pulling Madison into her arms. Brennan just smiled. Shalimar looked at Madison and remembered that Madison had been unconscious and Gabriel saying something about killing her when Brennan and she arrived. "How about you? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Madison said.  
  
"You should both be fine now," came Adam's voice as he walked into the Med Lab. "How are you feeling, Shalimar?"  
  
"Okay," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Well I'm going to do some scans.so I'll need you two to step away," Adam told Brennan and Madison.  
  
  
  
Later that day.  
  
Sanctuary - Main Area  
  
Jesse and Shalimar were just hanging around. "So, Adam says you're okay?" Jesse asked Shalimar.  
  
"Yep, I check out," Shalimar told Jesse.  
  
"Good," Jesse said putting his arm around Shalimar, "because you are my best friend, Shal' and it would just be.boring around here if you were gone."  
  
"Would you miss me?"  
  
"Ahhh.not really."  
  
"What?" Shalimar asked offended.  
  
"Just kidding!" Jesse told her laughing.  
  
"You better be!" Shalimar said smacking Jesse in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
Brennan, Emma, Adam, and Madison walked in. "So, what's up?" Emma asked Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
"Shalimar hit him!" Jesse whined rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Shalimar." Emma and Adam said together and then laughed.  
  
"What?" Shalimar said innocently. "He deserved it!"  
  
"Okay.so I did," Jesse admitted.  
  
"Madison's leaving us.and next time she promises to contact us BEFORE she comes for a visit," Adam announced.  
  
"Yes, I understand," Madison said.  
  
"So, now everyone's okay, Adam?" Brennan asked eying Shalimar.  
  
"Yes, Madison and Shalimar are both fine," Adam said. "So, Emma, Jesse, and I are going to make sure that Madison gets to the airport and on that plane safely."  
  
"Johnathan's picking me up via helocoptor," Madison corrected.  
  
"That's fine as long as you GET ON IT!"  
  
"I am going to, don't worry so much.you've still got to decide if I'm a New Mutant or not." Madison smiled at the face Adam gave her.  
  
"So, we'll see you soon?" Brennan asked holding out his arms for Madison.  
  
"Yep," she said running into his arms for a hug. "Maybe even sooner than you think."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Brennan asked as she pulled out of the hug.  
  
"You'll find out." Madison said and then turned to Shalimar. "Bye Shalimar!" Madison hugged Shalimar also.  
  
"We'll miss you," Shalimar told her.  
  
"Not Adam."  
  
"Even Adam."  
  
"I don't think so," Adam said.  
  
"Especially when he says he won't!"  
  
"Awww Adam's going to miss me?" Madison said looking at Adam. "Well, I'll just have to come back more often."  
  
"Greaaat, well we better get you to the airport," Adam said.  
  
  
  
Airport  
  
So, Adam, Emma, and Jesse took Madison to the airport and said their goodbyes and watched her board the helocoptor. "So, how long till she's back?" Emma asked Adam.  
  
"Much too soon," Adam answered.  
  
"Aww come on Adam, you got to admit it's fun having her around!" Jesse said.  
  
"Fun.no. Interesting.always.."  
  
"So, still don't know if she's a New Mutant?" Emma asked.  
  
"No, and I think that's just how she likes it." Adam said smiling, "let's go home."  
  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
